Porygon-Z
280px |Caption = Artwork from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl |Creator = RoySquadRocks |Downloadlink = RoySquadRocks' MUGEN Site |Origin = Pokémon}} Porygon-Z is a Normal-type Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It is the final evolution of Porygon, and appears at #194 in the Sinnoh Pokédex and #474 in the National Pokédex. Unlike its previous evolutionary stages Porygon and Porygon2, which were both created by the Silph Co., Porygon-Z is the result of an unauthorized 3rd party software patch being applied to Porygon2's programming; the original intention behind the unauthorized upgrade was to increase Porygon2's abilities and grant it the ability to travel through alien dimensions, however, due to the amateurish background of the patch's programmer, the software did not go through proper testing and debugging procedures and, therefore, contains various errors that plague Porygon-Z's programming, causing its behavior to become erratic. In M.U.G.E.N, Porygon-Z has been made by RoySquadRocks. It uses attacks that Porygon-Z can learn in the Pokémon games, as well as sprites created by Joshr from The Spriters Resource. RoySquadRocks' version Porygon-Z is a 6-button character that relies a lot on projectiles as its melee attacks (minus "Giga Impact") have a relatively short range. Because the character is rather beam/projectile-heavy, it is pretty safe to play as, seeing as melee-oriented characters that lack projectiles will have a hard time actually getting close enough to damage Porygon-Z. Unlike Porygon-Z's source game counterpart, this character does not have lower-than-average defences, making it just as durable as Kung Fu Man, for instance; adding that to its projectile-happy gameplay makes it difficult to take down, but also very easy to use. It can also restore its own health without the opponent being able to stop it, as it pauses the round for a random amount of time. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' |}} ||}} || }} | | }} | | }} || }} | Uses 500 Power| }} | |}} | |}} ||}} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 Power|}} + | Uses 2000 Power|}} |Life must be less than or equal to 300 Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"TERMINATED!!"'' *''"I WIN! THANKS!"'' *''"Recording data... Saving battle record... Shutting down... Transporting back to the Pokeball..."'' *''"< Relaxation"'' *''"Shutting down..."'' *''"Its programming was modified to enable it to travel through alien dimensions. Seems there might have been an error..."'' *''"I WAS CREATED SOLELY TO DO BATTLE..."'' *''"Do I look like a f***ing Robot Duck to you?!"'' *''"Can't let you do that, folks!"'' *''"Your power level is incredible! It's over 9000 for sure!"'' *''"Up, Left, Anarchy, Start, B, Right, Right, A, A, Down, Democracy, Left, Democracy, Start, Left, Up, Anarchy, Start, Up, Left, A, Up, Down, Right, B, Democracy, and so on."'' *''"How's that? OWNED, SUCKAH!!!"'' Videos MUGEN Preview Porygon-Z MUGEN Battle of the Programming Ducks! MUGEN Porygon-Z NOW LIVE! Trivia *A few of Porygon-Z's victory quotes reference quotes from different franchises. **The "I WAS CREATED SOLELY TO DO BATTLE..." victory quote is a reference to what one of the Maids in the Battle Chateau in Pokémon X and Y says when you defeat her. **''"Can't let you do that, folks!"'' seems to be a reference to one of Wolf O'Donnell's quotes from StarFox 64, specifically "I can't let you do that Star Fox!". **''"Your power level is incredible! It's over 9000 for sure!"'' references the famous line spoken by Vegeta in the Ocean Dub of Dragon Ball Z, "It's over 9000!", though more specifically, it appears to mimic what a Psychic says in Pokémon X and Y, which is in turn a parody of the aforementioned quote. **''"Up, Left, Anarchy, Start, B, Right, Right, A, A, Down, Democracy, Left, Democracy, Start, Left, Up, Anarchy, Start, Up, Left, A, Up, Down, Right, B, Democracy, and so on."'' is a reference to Twitch Plays Pokémon. **''"Its programming was modified to enable it to travel through alien dimensions. Seems there might have been an error..."'' is a word-for-word copy of Porygon-Z's own Pokédex entries in Pokémon HeartHold and SoulSilver. *Porygon-Z has some humorous quirks to it, mainly based around loading screens, glitches and other computer-related elements. Whenever it uses a Hyper, the screen will be briefly covered by the name of the Hyper and a loading bar. Perhaps akin to the infamous banned Pokémon anime episode, some of Porygon-Z's attacks feature seizurific strobe effects. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:2000's Characters